


Better Than Being Alone

by hanorganaas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: dailyfics, F/M, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming was used to solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Being Alone

Charming was used to solitude. Back when he was a shepherd he was alone all the time as he tended to the sheep on his farm. Back then he enjoyed being alone. He was able to enjoy the small sentiments of nature as he tended to the sheep. He didn’t know what love was and for the most part wanted to keep it that way.

Things had drastically changed now. He was a fallen Prince whose world went spinning out of control that fateful day when he tasted love for the first time. He didn’t know why he loved her….she wasn’t the typical type of woman one would expect to meet. Yet he was enchanted by her anyway….enchanted to the point where he would move heaven and hell to find her again.

He makes a deep pained sigh leaning his head against the cold stone wall, fingers resting on the chains that held his hands together. His eyes close softly. He’s in pain, it isn’t from any form of physical exertion but from loneliness.

Now that he was in love….now that Snow wasn’t by his side….solitude no longer felt delightful…….it felt painful.


End file.
